1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to situations where information has been transformed among two or more languages or writing systems, producing second, third, and multi-order representations of the original information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure concerns the field of automated linguistic transformation of data, with particular focus on transformation between different orthographies (such as Russian Cyrillic script to Latin script) within specific contexts (such as business entity names).
Prior art techniques do not satisfactorily transform the different parts of a name in a first language into a name in a second language. In this context, “different parts” refers to semantic elements such as given names, geographical names, common nouns, descriptive adjectives, incorporation suffixes and so on. For example, there may be a need to transform a name of a business in Russia, which is written natively in Cyrillic, into Latin script that is “comprehensible” to a German-speaking audience. Prior art techniques generally approached this problem by performing a 1-to-1 mapping and/or a direct translation. In this context, “1-to-1 mapping” refers to storage and retrieval of a single word in the target language that has been mapped to a word in the source data (the name). In this context “direct translation” refers to the translation of the meaning of a word (or the entire name) from the source language to the target language. Thus, prior art techniques achieved transformations that are “pronounceable” but that do not, for example, transform the descriptive part of the business' name into language that the German speaker can understand.
Another problem with prior art techniques is that in a case where a technique produces an erroneous translation or transformation, the technique has no automatic method of improving the quality of the translation or transformation. That is, prior art techniques fail to learn from and take advantage of experience.